Cabai, Oh Cabai
by euskadophile
Summary: Spain menghampiri salah satu anaknya, Chile, yang tanpa diketahui tengah memiliki masalah dengan Indonesia yang menuntut penurunan harga cabai. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Warning: OOC, more OCs than official characters, etc. My first fic on FFn! RnR?


**A/N:** Akhirnya… SAYA PUBLISH FIC! *kayang* Walau masih abal dan (sepertinya) garing sih. o.o Maklum, saya masih nubitol(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an, dan saya kurang mampu membuat cerita berunsur komedi. Jadi saya mohon kepada para sesepuh FFn dan yang lainnya untuk membimbing saya menjadi authoress yang baik dan benar. m(_ _)m

Fic gaje bin nista ini tercipta akibat stres yang dihasilkan oleh jadwal sekolah saya yang padat. (Bayangkan, saya sekolah 7 hari seminggu hanya demi tes intensif! Derita kelas 9 zaman sekarang… *curcol*) Jadi, bila ada salah kata, ejaan, struktur kalimat, dan lain sebagainya, mohon dimaafkan.

**Genre:** Family, Humor(?)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers & Antonio Fernández (Hernández) Carriedo aka Spain © Hidekazu Himaruya. José Manuel González Rodríguez aka Chile, Sebastián Artigas aka Uruguay, Martín Hernández aka Argentina, & Luciano da Silva aka Brazil © the creator of Latin Hetalia (?). Indonesia-tan © unknown. This not-awesome fanfic © me.

**Warning:** slightly OOC, garing dan tidak basah(?), kalimat panjang-lebar dan bertele-tele, jumlah OC yang lebih banyak dari official character, predictable story line (maybe?), human names are used in dialogs while country names are used elsewhere.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kedatangan**

Matahari bersinar terik di kota Santiago, Chile. Dan pada saat itu pula, pesawat yang ditumpangi Spain baru saja mendarat di sebuah bandara yang terletak di negara berbentuk seutas tali tersebut. Ia sempat heran dengan keadaan cuaca di sana. "Mengapa cuaca di sini cerah, sedangkan di tempatku hujan setiap hari, walaupun sedang megalami musim dingin?" gumamnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa pada saat belahan bumi utara mengalami musim dingin, belahan bumi selatan malah mengalami musim panas.

Lantas, setelah ia selesai mengurus paspor, visa, dan seluruh kelengkapan imigrasi, ia langsung memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Chile. "Antarkan saya ke perempatan Santiago, _por favor_." pinta Spain kepada si supir taksi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun tiba di tempat yang diminta. Tak lupa ia memberi sepeser uang kepada sang supir. Lalu, Spain berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari perempatan itu, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumah Chile. Ia pun mengetuk pintu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara sumbang dari balik pintu.

"Errrr… _Egun on!_ D-dengan siapa di sana?" dan saat itu pula, Chile yang masih sibuk menggerakkan kemocengnya di atas meja tamu pun mendekatkan dirinya menuju pintu.

"¡_Buenos días_, mi hijo! Ini Papi Toño." sapa Spain dari depan pintu sambil tersenyum ceria.

"P-Papi? Oh, _kaixo_! Kukira engkau Martín atau Sebby. Silakan masuk!" Chile pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk Spain.

Spain langsung mendekati sofa besar yang berada di belakang meja tamu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "L-lho, Manu? Ada apa denganmu? Kok kamu terlihat murung begitu?"

"Begini, papi. Belakangan ini Nesia-tan terus meneleponku. Lalu ia memarahiku akibat harga cabaiku yang meroket di negaranya. Padahal di sini harga cabai cukup stabil, tapi tidak di negaranya, di mana kenaikan harga cabai cukup—bahkan sangat signifikan. Tapi itu sih katanya, papi. Aku sendiri tidak mengikuti perkembangan pasar di Indonesia." jawab Chile sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan kemoceng yang sedang ia pegang.

"Jadi… Tak ada hubungannya dengan Martín?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Omong-omong, apa tujuanmu mengunjungiku di musim panas ini?" Chile kembali bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan tanda keheranan.

"Lho, kamu nggak ingat pembicaraan kita 6 bulan yang lalu, ya? Aku kan berjanji untuk mengunjungimu di musim dingin! Dan sekarang sudah musim dingin!" jawab Spain dengan sedikit kaget.

"Apa kau bilang? Musim dingin? Sekarang? Itu kan di negaramu. Di negaraku lain lagi. Tapi, memang benar sih, kau berjanji untuk mengunjungiku pada saat musim dingin, walau kau tidak bilang akan mengunjungiku pada saat musim dingin di wilayah mana. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sempat mengira kalau kau mengingkari janjimu, lho."

"Mengingkari janji? Maksudmu?" Spain menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chile.

"Ya ampun, papi… Kau tak tahu bahwa musim dingin di Chile berbeda dengan musim dingin di Spanyol? Jika di Spanyol musim panas, di Chile malah sebaliknya. Begitu juga dengan sekarang. Kupikir kau akan mengunjungiku saat musim dingin di Chile, gitu." Chile heran dengan kebodohan ayahnya ini.

"Lho? Jadi berbeda toh? Kupikir sama!"

Chile pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya, Manu. Memang apa hubungannya dirimu dengan harga cabai yang meroket di Indonesia?"

"Entahlah, papi. Aku sendiri juga kurang tahu. Mungkin karena nama negaraku sering disalahucapkan, bahkan disalahtuliskan sebagai 'Chili', yang berarti 'cabai' dalam bahasa Inggris? Aku capek mengatakan ke semua orang bahwa pengucapan nama negaraku yang benar itu 'Chilé', bukan 'Chili'. Tapi tetap saja, dalam bahasa Inggris, nama negaraku diucapkan sebagai 'Chili', yang berhomofon dengan kata 'Chili'. Dan walaupun negaraku terkenal akan produksi cabainya, bukan berarti cabai tidak bisa tumbuh di negara lain, kan?" keluh Chile dengan panjang-lebar sambil menghela nafasnya.

Siang pun tiba. Dan akhirnya, Chile selesai membereskan rumahnya. Iya, itu memang kegiatannya setiap hari. Dan seharusnya, pada musim ini, Chile juga harus memanen cabai yang berada di kampungnya. Namun, Indonesia yang terus mengancam akan memboikot hasil ekspor cabai dari Chile jika harga cabai di pasaran Indonesia tak kunjung turun, membuat ia tak berani memanen cabai kesayangannya. Jika ia nekat, bambu runcing akan mendarat ke perutnya.

"Omong-omong, papi mau minum segelas horchata (1)? Maaf bila horchata-ku sedikit berbeda dengan horchata-mu. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti merasa haus di siang yang panas ini." tawar Chile sambil tersenyum malu.

Spain pun menggangguk sambil berkata, "¡Oh, _sí_! Tak mengapa bila horchatamu berbeda. Aku sempat mencicipi horchata buatan Mexico dan bahan pembuatnya saja sudah cukup beda dengan orxata (1) asli València. Tapi, tetap saja terasa enak."

Lalu, Chile bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat seteko horchata. Iya, minuman asli Valencia, Spanyol itu memang terkenal, bahkan sampai Amerika Latin. Walau bahan-bahannya berbeda. Lain horchata di Spanyol, lain pula horchata di Chile. Tapi intinya, tetap minuman seperti susu. Lalu, Spain pun mengikuti langkah Chile dan kemudian duduk manis di atas kursi yang berada di dekat jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, horchata buatan Chile pun sudah jadi. Spain langsung menuangkan horchata buatan Chile itu ke dalam gelas, kemudian meminumnya tanpa ragu. "Delicioso~!" pujinya. Rasanya tak kalah enak dengan horchata asli Spanyol yang terbuat dari kacang, ataupun horchata buatan Meksiko yang terbuat dari campuran beras dengan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sepatah kata itu pun kemudian membuat pipi Chile memerah. "Gracias, papi," ujarnya. Tak mau ketinggalan dengan ayahnya, ia pun ikut meminum horchata buatan ia sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba… sesosok manusia berambut pirang pun datang menghampiri rumah Chile. Bukan, ia bukan Argentina. Ia adalah Uruguay, tetangga Argentina dan teman dekat Chile yang terkenal unyu(?). Bahkan tanpa kacamata pun, ia sudah terlihat unyu. Ia juga memiliki kebiasaan mengatakan "unyu"/"nyu" di akhir kalimatnya. Konon katanya, keunyuannya itu tertular dari France. Entah siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan gosip(?) itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, manusia unyu itu pun mengetuk pintu rumah Chile.

**Tok, tok, tok…**

"Ya, silakan masuk!" teriak Chile dari dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun, belum sampai di pintu, langsung ada kejadian tak mengenakkan yang (hampir) selalu terjadi ketika Uruguay menghampiri rumahnya tanpa ditemani siapapun…

"¡_BUENAS TARDES_, UNYU~! Sebastián di sini, nyu~!" ujar Uruguay setelah mendobrak pintu rumah Chile sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Oh, Sebastián! ¿_Cómo est__á__s_? Bagaimana keadaan Martín saat ini?" tanya Chile sambil geram ketika melihat pintunya dirusak oleh Uruguay untuk kesekiankalinya.

"_Estoy__ bien_, nyu~! ¿_Y tú_, nyu~? Martín sedang sakit panas, nyu. Ia minta dikirimkan buñuelos (2), nyu. Terus dia bilang, sampai sekarang yang sudah datang menjenguknya baru Luciano dan aku saja, nyu. Yang lain mungkin terlalu asyik bermain _fútbol_ sampai mereka tak ingat dengan keadaan Martín, nyu~." jawab Uruguay sambil memegang gagang kacamatanya, lalu membetulkan posisinya.

"¡_Muy bien_! Ah… sayang sekali. Titip salam ke Martín ya, Sebby. Aku akan membuat buñuelos bersama Papi. Kebetulan dia lagi ada di sini."

"Nyu..? Papi Toño kah, nyu? AAAAAAA! Di mana dia, nyu? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan papi, nyu!" tanya Uruguay dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Ia sedang meminum horchata buatanku di dapur. Mungkin kau bisa berbicara sebentar dengannya."

"Oh… begitu ya, nyu? _Muchas gracias_, nyu~!" Uruguay langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui Spain yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Saking cepatnya ia berlari, tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di atas meja yang sudah Chile bereskan dengan sepenuh hati sekitar sejam yang lalu pun menjadi tercecer lagi.

"… SEBBY! Lain kali sebelum kau masuk rumahku, jangan dobrak pintuku, ya! Sudah berapa kali pintuku rusak gara-gara kamu, hah?" teriak Chile. Namun sayang, Uruguay tak menghiraukan teriakan Chile. Dan Chile pun menjadi sedikit geram karenanya.

"Eh? Manu, siapakah yang kau teriaki barusan?" tanya Spain dari kejauhan.

"Eeeeee… itu Sebby, pa. Sebastián. Anakmu yang unyu. Yang saat ini duduk di samping kursiku." jawab Chile sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang ingin muntah. Spain pun sempat kaget dengan kehadiran Uruguay yang begitu mendadak baginya.

Kemudian, Uruguay menyempatkan diri untuk berceloteh sejenak dengan Spain yang sudah meneguk 3 gelas horchata. Lalu, Chile kembali setelah membereskan kertas yang kembali berserakan, membersihkan debu yang dihasilkan dari pintu yang dirusak Uruguay untuk ke-234.790.185 kalinya, serta memperbaiki pintu tersebut. Ia pun duduk di antara Uruguay dan Spain. Dan, Chile memulai pembicaraan mengenai ancaman Indonesia kepadanya dengan teman dekat dan juga ayahnya…

**T.B.C.**

(Bukan, bukan Tuberculosis. Tapi "To Be Continued".)

* * *

**Translations:**

Por favor (Spanish): tolong

Buenos días (Spanish): Selamat Pagi

Egun on (Basque): sama seperti _Buenos días_

Kaixo (Basque; dibaca "kaisho"): Halo

Sí (Spanish): Ya

Buenas Tardes (Spanish): Selamat Siang

¿Cómo estás? (Spanish): Apa kabar?

Estoy bien (Spanish): Saya baik-baik saja

Y tú (Spanish): Dan kamu?

Muy bien (Spanish): Sangat baik

Muchas gracias (Spanish): Terima kasih banyak

… dan kata-kata yang lain, ga usah ya. Artinya sudah bisa ditebak /plak

* * *

**A/N:** (1) Horchata (baca: orchata) atau Orxata (Valencian, pengucapan sama dengan bahasa Spanyol) adalah minuman tradisional yang terkenal di Spanyol dan Amerika Latin. Terbuat dari kacang almond, beras, dan lain sebagainya, tergantung negara masing-masing. Di beberapa negara Amerika Latin, terdapat beberapa varian horchata, salah satunya adalah _semilla de jicaro_ yang ditemukan di Nikaragua.

(2) Buñuelos (baca: bunyuelos; atau 'bunyols' dalam bahasa Catalan) adalah makanan ringan berbentuk bola/cakram(?), biasanya memiliki _filling_ atau _topping_. Sama halnya dengan horchata/orxata, buñuelos ini memiliki varian tertentu di Amerika Latin. Bahkan, makanan yang satu ini menjadi makanan wajib di Meksiko. Dan makanan ini juga terkenal sampai Filipina, Rusia, bahkan Turki.

Omong-omong, saya baru nubitol(?) saja sudah bikin chapter pertama sepanjang ini o.o Padahal saya maunya oneshot, lho. Tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin, jadi ya… begitulah(?). Dan soal Indonesia yang mengancam bahwa ia akan memboikot ekspor cabe dari Chile, jangan dianggap serius. Saya cinta IPS tapi nggak ngerti dan nggak mengikuti ekonomi sama sekali /ditendang. Biarkan itu menjadi fiktif belaka (?) /NAMANYA JUGA FANFIC

Review, _mesedez_? (mesedez: "please" dalam bahasa Basque)


End file.
